A Letter For Eric From Mary Sue
by The Mr. President
Summary: Yes it is I once again! Continuing with my campaign, this letter lets you know even more about Mary Sue's life as even more random events occurs. So she decides to tell Eric her troubles. Please read and review!


I am carrying on with my campaign but currently….it does not seem to be working. But don't worry! I will still continue. I won't give up! I will continue working in vain to try and make someone like Mary Sue. I have already successfully got one slightly worrying review but I will continue to endeavour to persevere.

So here is another letter I have rustled up from somewhere, a letter for Eric (a.k.a the Phantom of the Opera) from my good old buddy Mary Sue.

* * *

Dear Eric, 

Look, I am very flattered but no I will not come to live with you down in the dudgeons 'of your black despair', as you so attractively put it. A very appealing description I do say. I am sure it would do nothing for my complexion and to be frank, I don't fancy living next to a lake. If I am anywhere need any type of water I usually find may hair becomes frizzy, poofy and big. Ok, to be truthful, my hair is actually constantly perfect. Even if I fell into the lake may hair would be miraculously dry and perfectly styled in a matter of seconds. And my complexion is also consistently flawless, unless I happen to get attractively cut from a dagger when attacked one of my jealous co-workers, such as Sarah Jane, going crazy in a fit of range. Such cuts will always look amazingly attractive and make me seem ruggedly beautiful and brave.

The real reason for my reluctance to join you in your abode is that Raoul, realising how superior I was to Christine, fell in love with me, ditched Christine, and then kidnapped me and is currently threatening to blow up half of Paris if I don't marry him. It's funny how things turn out? One minute everyone loves Christine and the next everyone loves little old me. Or tries to kills me dropping the opera scene set on top of me like Sarah Jane did or trys to poison the whole water supply of France to further ensure my death, after I refused their offer of marriage like Piangi did. Life certainly has its little surprises doesn't it?

As I was saying, being kidnapped and all, I am afraid I'll have to decline your offer of moving in with you, even though you did suddenly fall in love with me for no apparent reason and magically forgot all about Christine due to my womanly charms. Raoul can be quite stroppy at times so I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him about this letter…he's still in a huff since he discovered I had still kept the rose you sent me and tried to throttle me. But boys will be boys, and I can't really blame him from being in love with me and kidnapping me. Nearly everyone does at some point!

But don't worry about me. Most likely some long lost relative will realise where Raoul has taken me, fight him in a duel and then "kill" him, then take me back to the Opera House. Naturally, Raoul will have survived somehow and will seek revenge but we can worry about that later.

I hear that the Opera House is doing well? Even though their leading lady, me, has been kidnapped, the publicity must be good for it. And of course all my adoring fans would hate for the Opera House to close, as how else would I be able to have a job which paid well enough for me to buy all my stunning dresses which I constantly wear all the time and look good in, even if they have been torn in one of my common sword fights with my divorced husband who so persistently comes back to life and tries to murder me? My word, he is determined though isn't he? You have to admire him for that. The little sweetie!

Well anyway, I hope to see you soon. Oh, isn't that a coincidence? My long lost brother just broke through the room and has started duelling Raoul. I'll have to go now and shriek in a very heroic yet feminine manner.

Toodles!

Mary Sue

P.S How did you manage to escape from my arch nemesis Sarah Jane who so rudely kidnapped you? As I mentioned above, she tried to kill me by dropping the set on me, due to her plan of kidnapping you failing so she naturally became desperate for revenge. Sarah Jane can be quite spiteful at times!

* * *

Poor Mary Sue and her constantly trouble filled life…something always seems to go wrong doesn't it? Oh well, I'm sure she will survive. She always does, doesn't she? 

Feel free to review! I like all reviews, including threatening ones. Does anyone like Mary Sue yet? Or does everyone still want her to die in a very dramatic and sad way? Does anyone like her a little bit more since reading my new project? If not, and you have any ideas how I can encourage people to like her, please review with all your ideas. Thanks for reading and feel free to join my campaign!


End file.
